in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Inkling Boy Yoshi
}} Inkling Boy Yoshi is a fusion of an Inkling Boy and a Yoshi on the series In a Locked Room. He is the first and currently the only fusion of those two creatures. He is roleplayed by . History Inkling Boy Yoshi first appears in Super Locked Room Sunshine, where he thinks he's useless when it comes to clearing up the goop in Isle Delfino. He accidentally fires pink ink at Moon due to his careless personality, who gets disgusted by the action. For most of the characters to understand, he later equips his little translator, which seems to be a little broken. Appearance Inkling Boy Yoshi is a colored brown Yoshi but with Inkling traits added, such as the color near his eyes being black, and has the pink-colored default Inkling Boy hairstyle. He wears the Pink Easy-Stripe Shirt and the Piranha Moccasins as his gear, but no headwear due to all of them not compatible with him. He also doesn't wear shirts, mostly because he doesn't need one, they don't affect his abilities and whatnot. However, he loses the row of orange spines normal Yoshis have, and his saddle is not completely visible due to the T-shirt. Personality As depicted, Inkling Boy Yoshi is shown to be careless, but he tries to help out others like Yoshis are supposed to do as trusted allies. He is considerate and doesn't want to keep his teammates waiting during Turf Wars. He likes to show off what he can do. Development There was a quick development of Inkling Boy Yoshi when Fairy27 implied she needs more than two characters (the two being Moon and Pichu) for Post-Challenge episodes in Super Locked Room Sunshine, part 1. The first thing she had in mind was a type of fusion from two species, chosen to be an Inkling and a Yoshi. She didn't want a second female character for the type of episodes, so she went with the Inkling Boy for the gender. Shortly after, a quick draft of the Inkling Boy Yoshi was made, although with no color. He had a row of spines and had longer tail (although that was a "measurement issue"). He wore a basic white T-shirt with Inkling language, and had small shorts. The saddle was also completely visible. The default Inkling Boy hairstyle remains throughout changes. He was originally going to be aggressive and would splat any Inkling he sees, but this trait(s) has been changed to match the traits of a natural Inkling and a natural Yoshi. For the gear, it was thought of that it would be somewhat tropical, and for the weapon, the Dualie Squelchers was chosen because it had a long range with some costs, and it would suit the long range play for a dualie main, despite the character not into rolling too much. Abilities Natural Abilities Inkling Boy Yoshi's abilities retain from a regular Inkling and a Yoshi. He can flutter jump, eat enemies and then turn them into Yoshi Eggs, can ground pound and the like. He will get splatted by ink and water. However, he doesn't master the squid form, despite looking older than 14. Gear Like most Inklings, Inkling Boy Yoshi has his own gear that grants him other abilities. *The Pink Easy-Stripe Shirt comes with Quick Super Jump, which increases the Super Jump's speed, as its main ability. As a 2-star item, it comes with another random ability, which is another Quick Super Jump. *The Piranha Moccasins come with Stealth Jump, which hides the landing point marker normally visible to all Inklings when performing a Super Jump, as a main ability. As a 3-star item, it comes with two random abilities, both of them being Ink Saver (Main), which reduces the ink consumption of main weapons. Weapon of Choice Inkling Boy Yoshi's main weapon is the Dualie Squelchers, which are a remade Dual Squelchers from Inkopolis Square. Compared to other dualies, they have the most range but suffer from slower dodge roll and reduced firing rate. Sub-Weapon When thrown, the Point Sensor will explode in a spherical cloud that is colored pink, matching Inkling Boy Yoshi's color. It will tag any enemy Inkling in an average range with a swirling squid marker. Special Weapon Its Special Weapon is the Tenta Missiles. When activated, Inkling Boy Yoshi will lock on a opponent and then fire four homing missiles towards that opponent, but he will go crazy with it and immediately fires the missiles without consideration. Gallery Inkling Boy Yoshi Design 1.jpg|Inkling Boy Yoshi's first appearance Trivia *It did not take long for Fairy27 to realize that an actual Inkling Boy Yoshi exists in Yoshi's Woolly World when scanning an Inkling Boy amiibo after making his debut in the IaLR series, but at least both of them differ from each other in appearance. This did not change of this Inkling Boy Yoshi being the first and only Inkling + Yoshi fusion in the IaLR universe, however. *He is one of the two fusions of two creatures which involves an inkling. The other is Ink Splash. Category:Characters Category:Owned by Fairy27 Category:Males Category:Good characters Category:Inklings Category:Yoshis Category:Original characters